


Battle Fatigue

by herpb4uderp



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental, Battle fatigue, Choking, F/M, First Times, M/M, Masturbation, Nappa gave up years ago and lets it happen, PTSD, Sociopaths, Tail Play, Vegeta is a terror, a horrorshow of a fic from me as usual, battle stress, brothel, dark gritty humor, highschool/young adult aged raditz and Vegeta, i know we bottle it up until we develope dissociative states, implied sexual violence, incidental, keeping it classy Saiyan Style, ok?, psychopaths, purge violence, saiyan levels of violence, sensless violence, so is raditz, sorrynotsorry, tagging is hard, whore house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp
Summary: The first time is always magical. Especially when you're getting punched in the face and you've got so much to live for.





	Battle Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADCross/gifts).



> "(....)" or (....) indicates Saiyan language.
> 
> Vegeta's like 15-16. Raditz like 16-17 ? something like that. Of consenting age. But it's like... really not those two you should be worried about.

It was starting to happened fairly often now on purges. The reign of terror he wrecked would be over and he would lick the blood off his face only to realize he is very _uncomfortable._ And lately, the worse the horror, the worse the pressure. Usually Vegeta was too busy barking orders and carrying out executions to pay much attention to himself, but... it was starting causing more than minor discomfort.

All he wanted to do these days after a purge was go back to his room and sulk quietly alone over his seemingly unending discomfort. But of course, he never did. He didn't have time. As soon as he arrived back in port or on base his mood was immediately soured by a thoroughly unsatisfied feeling somewhere seated deep down because instead of much needed rest he spent his time training, fixing his armor, eating, gearing up, training, preparing for their next mission, making sure their ships were in working order, training, and lastly of course, when it could no longer be put off reporting to command to get his shit kicked in by Zarbon or Dodoria or some other loyal pawn to Frieza's tyranny... He had so many things to do... so little time.  

 

And because his last beating for insubordination and delay had been particularly brutal he's neglected to report about his condition which was getting so bad sometimes he was left agonizing in the middle of the purge over the strange sensations running rampant through his body until he saw red and that the Regen tanks he wasn't supposed to use, but where there's a will there's a way, weren't helping.  
  
He didn't like seeing red. It interfered with missions. Made it hard to pay attention. Made it hard to be a leader because sometimes he would get so pent up he snapped and woke up mid purge soaked in blood unsure how he got there or what he was doing with no idea where Nappa and Raditz were. He hides this from his team mates as best he can. Weakness was not acceptable. Not in his subordinates and not in himself. But they are starting to notice anyway because Vegeta who was already a demanding perfectionist, was getting harder to live with.

Nappa noticed the young Prince's obsessive tendencies, which had always been annoying, were getting worse; leaking out from Vegeta's time spent in the training decks into their sleeping quarters where suddenly if everything wasn't exactly how Vegeta needed it to be, he. lost. his. shit. Nappa's sure it's some form of battle fatigue because Raditz shows it too sometimes. Differently. Nappa used to think the lower class was just _really_ stupid, but now he realizes sometimes... he's just not _there_. And he thinks even for a Saiyan... these missions... they wore. There was no rest. And they needed it. Badly. But Nappa didn't know what to do. They didn't exactly get vacation days. The best they could do usually was finish a purge early and not report that they finished early.

All Raditz noticed though was that Vegeta was more of a dick than usual. And that he was also... looking awful good in those spandex lately. _Hm._

\---

  
  
This mission. This one is the worse so far because this time Vegeta is standing on a cliff as red rains down and he can not even move. He is caught on the unpleasant almost painful throbbing of his member against the hard plastic cup protecting his groin.

  
He kneels, unable to stand it is so overwhelming. His breathing is labored from the stifling heat as his red stained gloves grip his knees impossibly tight to try and stay focused on the mission. To focus on the carnage the blood raining down on to his hair and face, and not the sudden irrepressible urge rooted in his groin to-"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

 _DON'T SNAP!_ He closes his eyes and takes a deep shaky breath. _Don't snap. North side... still needs... Don't snap. Wastes time. Raditz nearby. Don't snap. Be (leader.) (Strong.)_ Another deep shaky breath.

He is so confused and upset and stressed and he doesn't know what to do. He is convinced he is sick because up until this point no one had taken the time to educate him on the exciting changes from boyhood to manhood. Mission first. He nor Raditz had been around whore houses and bars much. Nappa barely was himself and made sure the chow hall and the training decks could endlessly provided for the simple appetites of two adolescent Saiyan boys when he did find the time to cave to vice. So, there was little exposure on the home front and Vegeta had more or less shielded himself from the horrors of trafficking, black market trade and prostitution in the work place because it was usually destroyed before he saw much of it. Such was the nature of purging.

So, with an education focused almost exclusively on tactics, strategy and war and a limited repertoire of miserable experiences centered around being a slave to Frieza's tyrannical whim Vegeta was left at a loss on how to cope with this _feeling_ because his usual modes-operandi of senseless violence he had been attempting to drive everything into only made it _worse_ and he was getting more and more short fused by the day.

He stiffens as he hears Raditz walk up behind him swinging some kind of tree branch he found. The bigger Saiyan throws the head of one of the natives up in the air before smashing it with the branch and sending it hundreds of yards off. He stands next to Vegeta and laughs before looking over to him for orders.

"Are we done?"

Vegeta bites his lip staring at the burning crimson stained town below them and shakes his head. "North... north side. Small... military... faction..."

Raditz waits for Vegeta to move first but he never does. "Are... we gonna go?"

He wraps his arms around his middle and bends forward a little trying to find some sense of relief but he finds none. "just need... a minute. Fuck. Do we have... medical... supplies?"

"Medical...? Are you injured?" He approaches cautiously,

"No, I don't think... I'm injured. It is... not painful but it is... unbearable. Need something to... numb... or... I don't know. ...... Let's go. After the purge." Vegeta manages to stand and then takes off. Raditz follows closely behind until half way there and Vegeta suddenly bolts at top speed to the location. He flies so fast Raditz can't keep up and he doesn't know it but on their flight Vegeta snapped.

 

When the larger Saiyan lands, the base is already ash. The weaponry turned to rubble. He looks for Vegeta and sees his small frame shadowed in the smoke a few yards away and walks towards him.

"Vegeta? ...Vegeta what's-" the smoke begins to clear and he watches the prince who didn't seem to notice him shove his arm down the throat of some barely Saiyaniod creature and pull out his gooey bloody insides through it's mouth. He drops the alien. He takes a bit of the insides, grimaces, then drops those too. He walks off and looks for another choosing to pull that one apart limb by limb. The next one Vegeta pulls out from some crack in the wall he just begins hitting. And hitting. And hitting. And hitting and suddenly Raditz notices Vegeta isn't wearing his scouter and it is only then that he realizes... something isn't right. He intervenes struggling to pull Vegeta away and off the local who had been dead after the first thirty punches.  
  
"Vegeta?" But the shorter one just stares blankly at Raditz then at nothing in particular. He wrenches himself free and pulls off his armor. He walks away and begins pulling off his shirt. He is about to strip down his pants too until Raditz runs up to him again and stops him.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you-?!" Vegeta did not take kindly to being interrupted in whatever he was doing and immediately slams Raditz to the ground. The big idiot never stood much of a chance against his temper and boy, did Vegeta lay into him.

Within seconds Raditz was sputtering and coughing on the blood spewing from his broken nose and mouth. "Vegeta! Vegeta! What did I do?! Stop! Stop it! Get off! Stop it! Ahhhh! V-" He tries to shield his face but the prince forces Raditz' arm away and continues his unforgiving wave of stone cracking blows.

In a last ditch effort Raditz goes straight for Vegeta's tail. He was not going to die today! And he pulls as hard as he can. Vegeta snarls and starts hitting harder his tail trying to angrily tug itself out of Raditz' grip. He sits back up on Raditz' abdomen and begins charging up a Ki blast.

"GAAAALLLIIICKK-"

"Vegeta! Stop! Stop!" he starts panicking, "(STOP! STOP!) NAPPAAAAAAAAAAA! (NOT THAT! STOP! IT'S JUST ME! IT'S RADITZ!! What did I do?!)" and then Vegeta stops. The ki wavers before fizzling out altogether and he has the most peculiar expression on his face. His tail twitches in Radtiz' hand which was snugly wrapped around the base where soft fur meets skin, where it couldn't be pried free easily.

And so Raditz does it again. A soft tug instead of a harsh one. He can't believe that of all things worked. But it did. Vegeta remains paused. So he keeps touching around the base and up along the underside of Vegeta's tail and instead of another snarl a soft quiet moan exits from his chest.

All Vegeta can manage to think now as a sudden jolt of pleasure rocks through him is _What is that!? T_ _hat can't be right!?_ Because nothing ever felt good in Vegeta's life and this felt... _Amazing?!_

He is suddenly panting on all fours over top of Raditz with his eyes closed as Raditz continues to touch his tail in an act of desperation to save his own life. Although the bigger Saiyan had to admit, this was not the worst view of Vegeta. And dying by the hand's of his leader was at least honorable. Better than by Freiza. Or her goons who always called him a dumb monkey. But it was too soon. He had a lot of things he still wanted to do and _wait, did Vegeta always_ _look this good with out a shirt?_

"D-don't s-stop." Vegeta interrupts Radtiz' thoughts as his hands suddenly grip and tighten around the other Saiyan's throat threatening in the most desperate way possible for him to continue and when he does the prince he lets his mouth drop open.

"...I think it's- it's better if you-" he struggles out with a half collapsed wind pipe, "if you also touch your-" He doesn't need to finish the sentence. Vegeta thrusts one of his hand past his waist band beneath the protective cup toward the area causing him so much grief lately. Frantic unsure motions guided by instinct alone finally and very very suddenly bring him the relief he was so desperately looking for. Suddenly Vegeta is making the closest face to happiness Raditz has ever seen him make and the Prince relaxes. 

"What the... fuck... was that?" Vegeta manages one long shuddering exhale before collapsing on top of him into sleep.

Raditz also lets out a sigh of relief. He stands throwing Vegeta over his shoulder and grabs his armor. He looks around for any final threats and takes off toward Nappa.

  
  
"So the planet surrendered and all their military infrastructure is-" Nappa pauses as he walks up to Raditz, "What the fuck happened?" He gestures to Vegeta.

"He attacked me."

"....And you won?!" He asks dumbfound.

"Not... exactly."

Nappa squints at him, "what do you mean... 'not exactly'? He's the fucking prince you third class! What did you do to him!? How did he lose? You look like shit!"

Raditz backs away, "It's- it's not my fault! I didn't know what to do! He just jumped on me and started hitting me! Like he didn't even know me! And- and so I pulled his tail but it didn't work!" Raditz was a lot less afraid of Nappa than Vegeta but he was still the weakest and nervousness pours out of him, "and-and-and so I did-" he struggles for a moment before breaking into Saiyan, "(I did the other tail thing! And he stopped!)"

 _Vegeta snapped? Shit that's bad- Wait,_ "...What other... (tail thing)?"

"Uh, the one that feels like... really (good.) I did that." Nappa stares wide eyed at Raditz. Then at the unconscious prince. "W-was that- was I not supposed to? I thought he was gonna kill me! And I didn't even do anything wrong this time! I swear!"

It is a long sigh. A disappointed sigh. Not in Raditz necessarily. Just... at the whole situation. "Really? You- ..." Nappa stops. He was not sure how to even begin addressing this. "(OhmyGods.) Raditz, do you know what that is?"

Raditz nods hesitantly and Nappa narrows his eyes doubtfully until the nod begins to turn into a shake and he finally admits, "I- I mean I know it feels good and-" And it saved his life and it looked like it felt good for Vegeta so... win win. _.... right?_ "...Are you gonna hit me?"

He looks at Raditz already swelling face, "Gods, no. He and Frieza give you enough shit, don't they?" Nappa resigns himself against his pod and rubs his dirt caked palm around his forehead before running it through his thinning hair. "Alright.... Raditz. How long have you been doing ... (tail thing)?"

He shrugs, "Since that planet with... with the purple sky! I... I saw it on one of the screens in a shop except there was also-"

"Stop talking." Nappa shakes his head and thinks that was several purges ago. Feels like yesterday he was a filthy waist high kid they stumbled across on a purge. He was damn near taller than Nappa now. And how old was Vegeta anyway? He wasn't sure. The kid was still so damn short it was hard to tell. Old enough he supposes. "(I don't know what to do with you two.)" he mutters. "(Fuck it.) When we get back to port we're going to a whore house."

Raditz face brightens, "Really!?"

Nappa opens the door to his pod and crams himself in.

 

\---

 

Two days and several painfully awkward conversations in broken Saiyan later Vegeta remained unimpressed. He stands behind Raditz with his arms crossed carefully surveying his surroundings. "This place smells disgusting. Like filth. And Ocean."

Nappa ignores him and continues talking to the voluptuous dark skinned alien at the front desk he was planning on making of meal out of once Raditz and Vegeta were squared away.

She looks at Vegeta questioningly but agrees and leads the three of them back to a room where nearly a dozen prostitutes sat in wait for customers. They stood behind glass like dolls. Some were seated in chairs, some stood, dancing to music Vegeta couldn't hear. Others were stretching displaying their.... unique assets.

Nappa shows them how to select, where to go and vaguely mentions that two of the aliens were not... (compatible). Vegeta didn't know quite what he meant by that but Raditz seemed to because he didn't even bother assessing the two odd looking creatures Nappa pointed to and immediately picked the most similar looking whore in the room. A tall broad chested masculine alien with startlingly bright eyes. He even had a tail, though it was quite short and Vegeta thought he looked like he would be a good soldier. _Hm._ _(Compatible)._

Vegeta fiddles with his scouter for a few moments and looks around the room assessing power levels but they were all fairly low and he wonders if there is another way to do this? How did Raditz know so quickly? Vegeta frowns at the whores before quietly admitting to Nappa, "(How do I know... which one is best?)"

Nappa looks down at him with a confused face and answers back in the Galactic standard, which was the safest way to encourage him not to speak Saiyan in public, "What do you mean? Just pick the one you find most attractive."

"But I want the (best) and I don't know which one is... (best)."

Nappa looks around at each of them, "Uhh... You are the prince. You know what's (best.)" He answers evasively not quite sure what Vegeta meant because that word in Saiyan also translated to (strongest.)

"Hn." He looks around and finds a table and pulls it to the center of the room. He steps up on to it and announces himself to the room. "I am Prince Vegeta. The last Prince of the great Saiyan Race. Which of you.... is worthy of me?" He forms ki in his hands and takes his time assessing each whore's reaction to him as he steps up close and threatens them. Only one does not shy away. And he was immediately curious about her lack of fear.

Tall and lean with cut narrow obliques accentuating her long figure. Her soft white hair was nearly down to her ass and her almost as pale white skin nearly glowed in the low lit room, reflecting the light from his palms.

He walks up to her, "You think you will not disappoint me?"

She smiles coyly at him and answers with a sultry smokey voice, "Well, _I've_ never been disappointed by a short man."

Her fate was sealed.

 

Even when they are alone he maintains his regal air. He sheds his shirt, his pants and he watches her do the same with her sheer silk clothing. He orders here to lay on the bed and he denies her pretty requests to join her at first.

He crosses his arms and paces a few times, his tail lashing anxiously behind him. "What... what does my contract with you include?" He stops in front of her.

She raises a brow and laughs, "It includes what ever you want... Your royal highness."

His tail flicks a little more excitedly now, "You'll do... anything I want?"

"That's right Prince Vegeta" she winks, "anything."

Her fate. Was _sealed._

 

\---

  
So the two brats were taken care of. Everything was good. Nappa could get a good buzz on now and he did as that dark pretty alien at the counter found some young blood to hold down the front desk for her while they went to the back. Everything was going so well. Five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. Half an hour. An hour. Two hours?! By Gods this was a damned record for those two idiots. There was nothing on the scouter he left on the night stand. He needed to bring them here more often! This was great! No trouble for a whole nig-  
  
A blood curdling scream rips through the building lasting all about two seconds before it is abruptly cut short by absolute silence.

Nappa knew he'd been pushing his luck and the alien sits up on him. "Oh! Honey, no! If that was one of my girls-!" She quickly ends their fun and begins getting back into her clothes and Nappa follows on her heels because,

"(It was one of my boys who caused it, I'm sure.)"

"What?"

"Nothing."

They hurry off toward the sound of disorder as half naked people run and push past them.

The girl was half way in and half way out of the room on the floor. Her throat had been torn open and her pale golden blood sprayed all over the door, hall walls and it was beginning to soak into the carpeting.

Nappa also notices hand shaped burn marks littering poor girls body and dark bruising along her pale white no longer glowing backside.

 

The alien Nappa had been with screams and starts crying. She had never seen such violence in her well kept establishment. She shakes the body but the girl is beyond repair.  

Nappa looks around for Vegeta and finds him wandering back toward the display room and grabs him by the shoulder and tries to turn him around, "Vegeta- Vegeta, wait-"

He smacks Nappa's hand away, reminding him who is the leader, "I want another."

Nappa looks down and sees the pale gold liquid all over Vegeta's face, but mostly around his mouth staining his teeth, running down his neck and chest. He'd even gotten it in his hair. "They... they will say no."

"I thought that wasn't an option."

"It is if you're going to kill them!"

"But..." he finally questions his actions, "She said I could do... whatever I wanted."

"Gods, can you-! ...This is not a purge, Vegeta!" He barely resists telling him he can't do something because that _never_ got good results, "This is not... it's not a purge! There are different rules." He gestures to the hallway where now several people were frantically trying to decide what to do with a dead whore.

Vegeta smiles letting his canines gleam still gold in the light, "I know! This is much better than a purge."

"(EverburningGodsofthefuckingsuns just kill me now.)" Nappa drags his palm down his face and begins looking for Raditz.

He stands and listens and well, at least there wasn't any screaming behind the door. He knocks.

"(Vegeta?)"

"(No, Nappa.)"

"... Ok."

He hesitantly pushes the door open only to find Raditz just laying there very comfortably with the broad chested alien. They are under the sheets, naked. They had been laughing over something and the whore was curled up against him looking very content also very... genuinely interested in Raditz.

 _Definitely a third class_. Nappa laughs and is about to tell him it's time to go when Vegeta who was trailing behind looks curiously at Raditz breaks into Saiyan.

"(You didn't kill him after?)"

Raditz turns a confused face to Vegeta, "(No... am I supposed to?)"

Vegeta's brows furrows and he looks at Nappa, then shrugs and gives Raditz an answer open for his interpretation, "(I killed mine after.)"

"(Oh. Ok.)"

The alien picks his head up off Radtiz' shoulder and is about to ask what they're talking about but only ends up giving Raditz the opportunity to place large hands around his head and snap his neck. Vegeta nods with approval. Confident that this was how things were done. And Raditz turns his head back to the screen in his room advertising some kind of food with a now lifeless body next to him.  
  
The exchange had happened so quickly. Nappa barely had time process it. _Wait what the fuck- did he just-_ Sometimes Raditz' unwavering trust in Vegeta's righteousness impressed Nappa and other times when it had results like _this_... it made him question the foundations of Vegeta's leadership. The prince had strong conviction but Nappa often worried about whether those convictions were rooted in any kind of moral substance anymore and it was hard to figure out how to provide that without 1. undermining his leadership and 2. teaching him the basics of Saiyan law which was the only law Vegeta would respect without question. They had all paid dearly for Nappa's previous teaching initiatives. He didn't want to put them through worse. But sometimes he worried the only culture these two would end up having was... the pain of servitude to Cruelty.

"(You... are not supposed to kill them.)" Nappa finally says.

"(And why not?)"  Vegeta questions.

"(…because… this is not- they're not- ...)" he decides to try and take a pragmatic approach, "(you will have to pay more for it. You damaged property.)"

"(Pay?)" Vegeta snorts,  "(No. I will just kill the owner too.)" He turns and walks away, tail high in the air, confident always… confident and Nappa sighs with the dejected tone of a man who has given up thinking at least Vegeta could always back up his word. He did kill the owner and none of them paid a dime for an evening well spent. He also dealt with the authorities who tried to arrest them stating they had no jurisdiction over the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta then proclaimed this mission a huge success worthy of something other than chow hall rations and Raditz excitedly agrees. Nappa shrugs.  
  
Sure. Why not. Time to eat.

 

  
  
And while Vegeta snapped much less on missions now, stopped seeing so much red and was generally less aggressive, or at the very least not usually homicidal, toward his two teammates, he collected a whole new slew of problems by adding this new free time activity.

Within six months from that day Vegeta would contract four diseases, kill eight prostitutes (five of them were by accident), maim twelve others, and spend every dime he had because on some planets the authorities were stronger than he was, before learning the value of self restraint which would, for the rest of his life, still give him trouble from time to time. However, those times were what Raditz was for because as many interesting and unique beings Vegeta had the pleasure and occasionally displeasure of having, and as much of an arrogant violent asshole as Vegeta was, they both agreed with each other, especially when their missions were particularly hard, that no one could do it quite like a Saiyan could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write a book one of these days with OC's (no I'm not) and they're all going to be psychopaths except for one. There's always gotta be the one balance of sanity.


End file.
